Street Fighter Evolution
21:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC)RFyle11 This article is property of RFyle11 Presented by RFyle11 Street Fighter belongs to Capcom Story The battle between good and evil still rises and "Shadoloo" still exists along with another evil organization called O.M.E.G.A. '''M.Bison created a powerfull weapon thanks for the help from the new scientists. '''O.M.E.G.A '''is a new laboratory underground and Shadoloo is above and had dark secrets. Also the weapons division '''S.I.N. (Shadaloo Intimidation Network) exists with them and he parts of BLECE 'project has been used. Seth has been put aside and rest in his pod because he's being defeated by Ryu. All fighters entered in the fighting arena and M.Bison is using '''O.M.E.G.A '(weapon) to beat down the fighters and take them to give him for his pyscho power. But the tables have been turned? All fighters with fighting skills and power will see true meaning of "Evolution". Fighters ''New Characters (My own) '' #Hyosuke (Shin) #Yumiko (Street Fighter / Psychic) #Cage #Ash #Yamcha: Tea kwon Do Fighter #Ryuki (A mixed fighter with the dark hado and energy beams) #O.M.E.G.A (Boss) ''Guest Characters'' #Kenji: Ninja (Warzard / Red Earth) #D.D: (Capcom Fighting All Stars) #Rook: (Capcom Fighting All Stars) ''Return original SF Characters '' #Ryu #Ken #Chun-Li #Guile #Cammy #Sagat #Vega #Barlog #T. Hawk #Dee Jay #Dhalsim #E. Honda #Blanka #Zangief #M.Bison #Akuma #Fei Long ''Return SF EX Characters '' #Kairi #Hayate #Vulcano Rosso #Sharon #Skullo-mania #Garuda #Hokuto #Nanase #Cracker Jack #Doctrine Dark #Darun Mister ''Return SF 3 Characters '' #Alex #Ibuki #Remy #Makoto #Yun #Yang #Elena #Oro #Twelve ''Return SF 4 Characters '' #C.Viper #Juri Han #Hakan ''Return SF Alpha Characters '' #Sakura #Dan #Karin #Guy #Gen #Adon ''Characters Cameo''' (a small character part in a play or movie, played by a distinguished actor or a celebrity) '' #Blair Dame (SF EX / FL) #Abel (SF 4) #Pullum Purna (SF EX) #Allen Snider (SF EX / EX) #Area (SF EX) #Shadow-Geist (SF EX) #Ingrid (Capcom / SF) #Eagle (SF) #Maki (FF / SF Alpha) #Juli and Juni (SF Alpha) #Q (SF 3) #Oro (SF 3) #Seth (SF 4) #Gill (SF 3) #Urien (SF 3) # Rufus (SF 4) #Cody (FF / SF Alpha) #El Fuerte (SF 4) #Kevin Striker (SF 2010) #Gouken (SF 4) #Seth (SF 4) #Dudley (SF 3) # Necro (SF 3) # Cantana (SFLOC) # Hugo (FF / SF3) Trivia *'Street Fighter Evolution' is a special fighting fan-fiction and it’s mixed version of the original and spin-off game series. Some characters from original, EX and Alpha will appear in the roster. Some characters make a cameo. *Characters like D.D and Rook '''used to be in a fighting game - '''Capcom Fighting All Stars but it's cancelled. I'm putting them in the Street Fighter story because they never appear in any Capcom Fighting Games. Ingrid used to be in Capcom Fighting All Stars as well but thanks to Capcom she's in Street Fighter Alpha 3 Max / Upper Upper, Card Fighters Clash DS and Capcom Fighting Evolution. Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Video Games